


handiwork

by zhuzhubi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhubi/pseuds/zhuzhubi
Summary: early seasons spencer gets his first handjob :)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	handiwork

**Author's Note:**

> a request from my tumblr @zhuzhubii

It’s the weekend and the two of you are curled up on the couch together, spending the evening reading and simply enjoying each other’s presence under the soft lamp light of Spencer’s apartment. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot him reach the end of his book and then gently set it aside. He fiddles with his hands for a moment before shifting is his seat and peering over at you with his big brown eyes, leaning into you and watching over your shoulder as you read. 

You smile to yourself because you know exactly what’s coming next - Spencer will get increasingly cuddly with each page you turn, tucking himself into your side and patiently waiting for you to finish so that he can beg for kisses. You, of course, always oblige him - how could you say no when he’s so sweet…so perfectly _Spencer._

He gives a little contented hum and shifts next to you, bringing his long arms up to wrap around your body as he blinks up at you with the cutest little pout on his lips. And usually you’d keep reading for a few minutes longer, but today he’s just too irresistible - you shut your book and set it aside before turning to kiss Spencer on the cheek, raising a hand and threading your fingers through his hair as you let your lips linger on his soft skin.

He lights up as soon as he has your full attention, chasing your lips with his and pouting when you giggle and playfully turn away. You love how eager he is to be with you, how unafraid he is to show his eagerness - you’re the first person he’s ever dated and while you’re weren’t his first kiss, you _are_ the first person he’s ever made out with. And ever since that first time it’s like Spencer can’t get enough of you (and it’s not like you’re complaining at all - Spencer’s a quick learner, and you never get tired of teaching him)

You give in soon enough, and then you’re kissing him - you feel your eyes flutter shut as he cradles your head with his hands and opens his mouth, teasing your lips with his tongue until yours falls open as well. He makes a pleased little noise that’s music to your ears, pulling you towards him as he seeks more and more and more. You trail kisses up his cheeks and down his jaw, feeling his breath hot and shaky against you as he gasps, his hands stroking up and down your sides almost without him telling them to. 

You let your hand drag down his chest, bumping over the buttons of his shirt and feeling his belly tense under your palms. He squirms beneath you, soaking in all the wonderful sensations as you bring your mouth back up to his, smiling into his lips as he pants into yours. And then he shifts position at the same moment that you move your arm - his crotch, warm and firm and unmistakably _excited_ , brushes up against you.

He jolts back, sucking in a sharp breath and pulling his shirt down over the tent in his pants as far as the stiff fabric will let him. “S-sorry!” he stutters, averting his eyes and worrying at his bottom lip with a nervous frown.

“Oh Spencer, no,” you bring a hand up to cup his cheek, thumbing over his lip until he un-tenses a little, “Don’t be sorry - you didn’t do anything wrong.”

He just sits there for a moment and toys with the hem of his shirt, the nervousness in his features slowly melting into a blush. He leans into your hand first, letting out a shaky exhale before finally peering over at you and mumbling, “You’re…you’re sure it’s okay? Y-you don’t think it’s weird that I get… _hard_ just from kissing you?”

And you let out a giggle because the idea is so preposterous - why would you be offended by the fact that your boyfriend finds making out with you arousing? You’ve noticed him getting hard when you’ve made out before and every time it’s alighted that familiar thrum of heat within you - you haven’t mentioned it to Spencer because you aren’t sure if he’s ready to go further, and you don’t want him to feel pressured by knowing that you definitely _are._

You brush a strand of hair out of his face and he blinks up at you with curiosity in his eyes. “Of course not, baby,” you lean in and let your lips ghost across his ear, dropping your voice to a whisper, “I get aroused from kissing you, too.”

He gasps and you can practically feel his pupils dilate. You can feel his heart rate pick up as you press your lips to his pulse point, sucking a bruise into his neck and he shudders in your arms. “Please…,” he whispers, subconsciously shifting his legs apart and whining as the fabric of his slacks tightens across his crotch.

You drop a hand to hover just above his belt, feeling the heat of his body crest and wane with every breath. “Will you let me take care of you, Spencer?” you ask.

“I-I’ve never…,” he stutters, his protests weak as he glances between you and his bulge, “I mean, n-no one’s ever…”

“Don’t worry about that, baby,” you respond, “I wanna make you feel good, will you let me do that for you?”

And then he’s nodding, his breath shaky with excitement as he spreads his legs and pushes forward into you. “Yes,” he gasps, “Yes, _oh fuck._ Yes!”

You grin and drop your hand to cup him through his pants - he’s a mess already, bucking into your palm almost as soon as you touch him, little whimpers and _oh!’s_ escaping his lips. You climb up to straddle his lap and he immediately wraps his arms around you, staring down at your hand with wonder as you start to massage his cock.

You leave your hand where it is as you lean in to kiss him once again, open mouthed and wet this time as his jaw drops from the combined sensations. You let your free hand trail down his chest, skillfully popping open buttons and pushing the thin fabric aside in favor of feeling his bare skin under your palm. His belly is soft as your hand glides over it, stroking up and down a few times before finally dropping towards where he really wants you.

You unclasp his belt and undo his pants, pulling his fly down zip by zip, smiling against his neck as you feel him tremble beneath you. “(y/n)…,” he gasps as you dip your fingers beneath his slacks, the thin fabric of his underwear now the only barrier between you and his cock.

You close your hand around his and his breathing immediately picks up, he starts bucking up against your weight as he lets out a little _ah ah ah!_ that rises in pitch with each iteration. It sends a new wave of heat thrumming through you to know that he could cum so easily, but you don’t want this to be over just yet - you keep your hand still over his cock and bring up the other to pet his cheek, shushing, “Shhhh…it’s okay, it’s okay. You’re doing such a good job, Spencer, so good for me,” until his need settles just enough.

His underwear is positively soaked with pre-cum and the feeling of wet fabric brings a smile to your lips. You suck love-bites into his neck as you stroke his cock through the fabric, thumbing over the head and humming with satisfaction when another wave of pre-cum beads out of him. 

Spencer’s a gasping mess beneath you, so overwhelmed with pleasure that his eyes keep fluttering closed despite his efforts to keep them open. You know you don’t have much time left before he can’t hold back anymore, so you push yourself up on your knees in one swift motion - Spencer whimpers and blinks his eyes open as he feels you pull back, his voice thick with arousal as he whines, “C’me back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you reassure him, “Just lift your hips for a second, okay?”

He understands immediately despite the haze of arousal - he scrambles to push his hips up off of the couch, peering up at you expectantly as you take a moment to giggle at how adorably eager he is. You pull his pants down first, letting them pool around his ankles as you admire the obvious tent in his underwear. Those you take your time with, dragging your fingers back and forth under the waistband a few times and grinning at Spencer’s needy whines before finally pulling them down to expose his cock. 

The head is shiny with pre-cum and flushed a deep red with the strength of his arousal. It’s the perfect size, and you drag a finger from base to tip, swirling it around the head as you resettle yourself in Spencer’s lap. Spencer gasps and bucks up into your hand, alternating between looking at you and looking at his cock and closing his eyes all together. A constant stream of moans and whimpers and soft _oh!’s_ escape his lips as his cock twitches against your fingers.

He’s hot and heavy in your hand when you wrap your fingers around him - he can’t keep his eyes open anymore and his head falls back against the back of the couch, his jaw dropping with pleasure as you finally start to stroke his cock. He spreads his legs impossibly wider, his hips stuttering and belly tensing as he whimpers, trying his best to make this last. You thumb over the slit and he’s done - he cums without warning, spilling all over his belly with a sudden _ah!_ as he shudders beneath you. 

You stroke him softly through the aftershocks, pulling away as soon as it gets to be too much. “Good boy,” you praise, “You’re so good for me, Spencer, you did such a good job.”

He looks up at you through hooded, blissed out eyes, mumbling, “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” as you thumb over his cheeks and press a kiss into his forehead. 

“I’m gonna go get something to clean you up,” you whisper and he whines, making grabby hands for you as you start to get up. “I’m coming right back,” you continue, “You won’t even know I’m gone, okay?” 

He pouts and begrudgingly nods - you head off to the bathroom and come back with a damp cloth, then run it over his belly before setting it aside to be dealt with later. Spencer pulls you into a hug as soon as you’re done, tucking his face into the crook of your neck and humming contentedly when you run a hand through his hair and down his back.

“Did you have fun, baby? Did you like that?” you ask, tracing patterns over his arms as he curls himself into you.

“Mmhm,” he hums, eyes half-lidded with grogginess in his post-orgasm daze.

“Good,” you smile, “I’m glad.”


End file.
